1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cover devices and more specifically it relates to a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly for protecting a vacuum breaker while simultaneously improving the overall appearance thereof.
Conventional vacuum breakers are utilized to provide a means for relieving or breaking a vacuum within a pipe which are often times positioned above a ground surface adjacent a building structure. Vacuum breakers are commonly utilized within underground sprinkler systems where the height of the vacuum breaker is typically at least 12 inches above the highest sprinkler head or outlet. Vacuum breakers are also utilized upon various other devices and systems as is well-known in the art.
Vacuum breakers have one or more air vents that manufacturers expressly advise consumers not to obstruct or block. Because these vacuum breakers are above the ground surface, they are extremely susceptible to damage from vehicles and debris. Vacuum breakers can also be undesirable for the overall aesthetics of an individual""s yard. In addition, vacuum breakers often times corrode causing an undesirable sight for visitors and the homeowner. Hence, there is a need for a cover system that simultaneously protects the vacuum breaker while also improving the overall appearance of the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of cover devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,345 to Ericson; U.S. Pat. No. D293,703 to Kaye; U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,082 to Riley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,415 to Nicholson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D300,555 to Patterson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,394 to Nygaard; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,060 to Botsolas are all illustrative of such prior art.
Kaye (U.S. Pat. No. D293,703) discloses a removable insulated valve cover. Kaye teaches a cover having a lace for attachment about a valve while allowing the valve handle to be accessed.
Riley et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,082) discloses a removable thermal insulation jacket for valves and fittings. Kaye teaches a unitary jacket that is attachable about valves and pipefittings by attached draw cords.
Nicholson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,415) discloses an insulating jacket for hot and cold piping systems. Nicholson teaches a jacket made of a plurality of sections which mate and seal together to effectively seal the valve off from the surrounding ambient atmosphere.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting a vacuum breaker while simultaneously improving the appearance. Conventional valve cover devices do not provide a desirable uniform appearance to the exterior of the valve. In addition, conventional valve cover devices are not easily attachable to a vacuum breaker or allow the vacuum breaker to breath.
In these respects, the pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a vacuum breaker while simultaneously improving the appearance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cover devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting a vacuum breaker while simultaneously improving the appearance.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that has many of the advantages of the cover devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cover devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pair of covers having a shell structure attachable to one another about a vacuum breaker. Each of the covers includes a lip that mates with the opposing cover lip, a plurality of apertures that allow the securing of the covers together with a conventional fastener, a lower cutout for receiving a lower pipe, and a side cutout for receiving an upper pipe from the vacuum breaker. The covers are preferably constructed of a Styrofoam or polyfoam material for insulating and protecting the vacuum breaker and pipes. The exterior surface of the covers may be painted to match the exterior of the building structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that increases the appearance of a pressure vacuum breaker.
An additional object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that prevents a pressure vacuum breaker from becoming damaged.
A further object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that adds thermal insulation to a pressure vacuum breaker.
Another object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that is easily attached and removed from a conventional pressure vacuum breaker.
Another object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that is shock absorbent.
A further object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that allows the pressure vacuum breaker to be utilized with the cover attached.
Another object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that allows the user to easily access the pressure vacuum breaker.
An additional object is to provide a pressure vacuum breaker cover assembly that may be painted to match the exterior of an adjacent building structure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.